A fleur de toi
by nono-chan230
Summary: Oneshot. Song fic. Hermione nous livre ses pensées après la fin de la guerre. Attention, ne tient pas compte du tome 7 !


_Chanson : A fleur de toi de Vitaa_

_Correction faite par Laura_

oOoOoOo

C'est fini. Tout est fini. Tu es parti à tout jamais. Moi qui avais cru qu'après avoir vaincu cette enflure on aurait enfin pu être heureux, rien que tous les deux, sans les autres, tous ceux qui t'observaient, qui te montraient du doigt, qui me regardaient comme si j'étais la pire des traînées pour être avec toi…

Aujourd'hui je suis avec Ron. Il n'a pas arrêté de m'aimer, même lorsque nous étions ensembles. C'est lui qui me l'a dit. J'espère que cela atténuera ma peine et que je pourrai recommencer à vivre comme avant. Je l'aime. Mais rien n'est plus pareil depuis ce jour où tu nous as quitté.

_Les jours passent mais ça ne compte pas  
J'ai tant de mal à vivre, ivre  
De ce parfum si différent du tien_

Je ne me fais pas à ta mort. Cela fait un moment déjà…Ron essaye vainement de me redonner le sourire, mais je crois que tu l'as emmené avec toi. Suis-je heureuse ? C'est ce dont j'essai de me persuader, tout en affichant un sourire qui fait penser à mon bonheur lorsque je suis avec les autres. Ron n'est pas dupe. Il a bien vu que je ne suis pas bien. Je ne peux m'empêcher de redouter les moments où nous nous retrouvons rien que lui et moi. Parce que tu es toujours là…

_Pire, j'ai compté chaque minute qui me retient à lui  
Comme si j'étais ma propre prisonnière  
Ca fait bientôt un an qu'il m'a sauvé de toi  
Souvent je me demande où j'en serais pour toi  
Souvent je me demande ce que tu fais, où tu es, qui tu aimes..._

Penses-tu encore à moi là où tu es ? M'observes-tu pour voir si je pense encore à toi ? Pour ça tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire. Je ne peux t'oublier. Tout ce que je fais, c'est pour toi. J'ai fait tout ce que nous avions projeté lorsque tu me disais que jamais tu ne me laisserais. Je me demande même où nous en serions si tu n'avais pas tout lâché. Peut-être serions nous mariés. Peut-être aurions nous eu notre premier enfant, un garçon ou une fille avec tes magnifiques yeux verts et mes cheveux bruns. Cette idée me fend le cœur à chaque fois que j'y pense. Nous aurions pu être heureux...

_Sors de mes pensées  
J'ai changé d'adresse, de numéro merci  
J'ai balancé tes lettres et tes défauts même si  
J'ai fait semblant d'avoir trouvé la force  
Je garde au plus profond de moi tout c'que tu m'as aimé_

Je n'arrête pas de repenser à nous. A ce jour où tu m'as dis que tu n'étais rien sans moi, que j'étais tout pour toi. Je repense à ces moments qu'on a passé ensemble, seul dans le parc ou enlacé dans la Salle Commune. Je me rappelle le jour où nous avons emménagé ensemble, de notre salon, de notre chambre et de tous les moments de rêve qu'on a passé dans cette habitation. Je me souviens de nos nuits blanches, de nos balades, de tout ce qu'on s'est dit, de tout ce qu'on s'est promis. D'ailleurs, tu m'avais promis que tu vivrais ! Tu me l'avais juré ! Mais tu m'as trahi…Ron, lui, ne me fera jamais ça. Je le sais. Je ne peux m'empêcher de le comparer à toi. J'essai de te retrouver dans tout ce qu'il dit et fait. Tu es toujours là, quoi que je fasse, quoi que je pense.

_J'essaye de t'oublier avec un autre  
Le temps ne semble pas gommer tes fautes  
J'essaye mais rien n'y fait je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas,  
Je n'y arrive pas, je ne l'aime pas comme toi_

Je vois bien que Ron fait tout pour me faire plaisir. Il m'emmène sortir, il m'offre des cadeaux sans raison apparente. En fait, il essaye au mieux de boucher le trou que tu as laissé et que personne n'arrive à refermer. Aucun de tes amis n'arrive à te comprendre. Personne n'arrive à comprendre pourquoi tu as fait cette connerie. Parce que oui, c'était une connerie. Tu as laissé à tout le monde l'image d'un type, qui, après avoir vaincu le pire des sorciers, a tout laissé tomber sur un cou de tête. Personne, pas même moi, n'a jamais réussi à comprendre ton geste. Et pourtant, bon nombre ont essayé. Tu aurais au moins pu me laisser un mot pour t'expliquer. La seule chose que tu m'as laissé hormis ce trou béant dans mon cœur c'est ce petit bout de parchemin. « Pardonne-moi. Je t'aime. ». C'est ce qu'il y avait d'écrit. Pardonne-moi… J'aimerai pouvoir le faire.

_J'essaye de me soigner avec un autre  
Qui tente en vain de racheter tes fautes  
Il semble si parfait mais rien n'y fait je capitule,  
Je ne peux pas je ne l'aime pas comme toi_

J'ai bien tenté de t'oublier. Mais que veux-tu ? Je continue de t'aimer alors qu'à côté de moi, il en a un autre qui serait près à se sacrifier pour moi. Je souhaiterais tant que tu sortes de ma tête ! Je voudrais tant aimer Ron autant qu'il m'aime. Tout le monde voit qu'il fait des efforts. Il essai de te ressembler. Pourtant je te déteste. Oui, je te déteste pour ce que tu m'as fait…

_Lui, il a tenté de me consoler  
Même s'il n'a pas tes mots ni ton passé  
C'est vrai mais il n'a pas ton goût pour la fête,  
Pour la nuit pour les autres, pour tout ce que je hais_

C'est ton meilleur ami qui a dû me consoler lorsqu'un représentant de Ste Mangouste est venu chez notre ancien « chez-nous » pour m'annoncer que tu avais mis fin à tes jours. J'étais effondré. Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? On n'était pas bien ensemble ? Tu ne voulais plus de moi ? Pourquoi tout lâcher comme ça ? Je t'ai détesté pour ce mal que tu m'as laissé en guise de souvenir.

_Il a séché toutes mes larmes, tu sais  
Il a ramassé tes pots cassés  
Et il a réglé tous tes impayés, tes impostures, tes ratures  
Tout ce que tu m'as laissé_

Il peut en un regard dire que quelque chose ne va pas. Je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait me connaître comme ça. Cela me fait d'autant plus mal que je suis incapable de lire en lui comme je pouvais le faire avec toi. Chacune de ses paroles me fait mal parce que d'un certain point de vue, je le trompe. Il n'est pas toi pourtant, lorsque je suis avec lui, c'est avec toi que je suis. Toutes mes pensées sont pour toi.

_Il m'aime comme un fou et me connaît par cœur,  
Il me dit je t'aime parfois durant des heures  
Mais il ne sent pas ton odeur  
Pourquoi je te respire dans ses bras  
Sors de mes pensées_

Pourquoi suis-je incapable de t'oublier alors que tu m'as lâchement quittée ? Pourquoi es-tu toujours présent dans ma tête alors que je ne pourrais plus te revoir ? Je ne sais même plus si avoir accepté d'être avec Ron est une bonne idée. Je lui fais de la peine, je le sais. Combien de fois ai-je vu cette lueur de tristesse dans ses yeux parce qu'il voyait que je pensais à toi. Trop de fois…

_J'essaye de t'oublier avec un autre  
Le temps ne semble pas gommer tes fautes  
J'essaye mais rien n'y fait je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas,  
Je n'y arrive pas, je ne l'aime pas comme toi  
J'essaye de me soigner avec un autre  
Qui tente en vain de racheter tes fautes  
Il semble si parfait mais rien n'y fait je capitule,  
Je ne peux pas je ne l'aime pas comme toi_

Je voudrais l'aimer autant qu'il m'aime. Je voudrais pouvoir faire ton deuil Harry. Je voudrais pouvoir accepter la demande en mariage de Ron. Je voudrais être heureuse à nouveau. Je voudrais avoir des rêves avec lui comme j'en ai eu avec toi. Je voudrais…

_Je ne l'aime pas comme toi  
Dis moi seulement pourquoi ?  
Tu me restes comme ça...  
Je veux t'oublier  
Reprends tes rêves et disparaît  
Car je veux l'aimer comme toi..._

En fait, je voudrais que tu sois toujours avec moi. Je voudrais que rien n'ai changé. Je voudrais refaire des balades, avoir de nouvelles nuits blanches, être dans tes bras, avoir droit à ton attention. Je voudrais te revoir, qu'on puisse s'expliquer sur ton geste, que je puisse te pardonner et que l'on puisse tout reprendre là où nous l'avons laisser avant ton départ. Je voudrais même que ce soit toi qui me demande en mariage. Soit sûr que j'aurais accepté !

_J'essai de t'oublier avec un autre.  
Le temps ne semble pas comme les défauts  
J'essai mais rien n'y fais, je ne peux pas,  
Je ne veux pas, je n'y arrive pas.  
Je ne l'aime pas comme toi._

Il n'est pas toi. Il n'a pas tes gestes. Il n'a pas tes paroles. Il n'a pas ton odeur ni ton sourire si rassurant. Je pense de plus en plus à te rejoindre pour qu'on soit de nouveau ensemble. Je ne peux t'oublier, mais je peux faire pour qu'on soit de nouveau rien que tous les deux, comme avant. Je sais que tu aurais voulu que je refasse ma vie avec un autre. Tu me l'as dit quelques jours avant de me quitter. Je n'avais pas compris ce que tu comptais faire. Cela me ronge. J'aurais dû comprendre tes intentions ! J'aurais du t'empêcher de faire ça ! Mais je n'ai rien vu venir…

_J'essai de me soigner avec un autre.  
Qui tente en vain de racheter tes défauts.  
Il semble si parfait, mais rien n'y fait  
J'ai l'habitude, je ne peux pas,  
Je ne l'aime pas comme toi._

Pardonne-moi Ron pour ce que je vais faire. J'espère que tu pourras surmonter ce que je n'ai pas réussi à surmonter. Mais je ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Je n'arrive pas à être ce que j'étais avant. Je n'arrive pas à l'oublier, je n'arrive pas à t'aimer comme je l'ai aimé. Je vais le rejoindre. C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour moi comme pour toi. Harry, attends-moi, j'arrive…

_Je ne l'aime pas comme toi._


End file.
